


21

by vocal_implant



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just enjoy, M/M, i don't care, i don't know what the fuck i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_implant/pseuds/vocal_implant
Summary: The Americans end up working with a Ukrainian SBU officer known as V. Now V is also a scientist and works on a lot of dangerous stuff. Enough that Jordan is taking a liking to him more than he takes a liking to everyone else.
Relationships: Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Original Male Character(s), Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Vitale "V" Shaforostov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Ha, 21 exact," Jordan revealed his hand in the typical Thursday night blackjack match between the Russians and Americans.

"Blyat," Lera passed over the last of her money, officially ending the game.

"Jesus, I don't think I've been this lucky in awhile. I'm skipping next week with this streak."

"Don't lie to us, gambling Andy," Max shook his head, him and Tori having joined the weekly ritual. 

"Hey, you said you were good at blackjack and you were the first out," Craig laughed before knocking back the last of his beer.

"Geesh, it was bad luck, happens to all of us."

"I never took you as one to make excuses, Goose," Eliza swung an arm over his shoulder, getting on him with Craig.

"If any of us had bad luck, we'd be dead," Alexsandr poured himself and Jordan two shots of vodka each. 

And not some cheap vodka, Alexsandr distilled this stuff himself.

"I can cheers to that," Collinn, having also joined the festivities this week, raised his beer as did a few others, even Maxim and Timur who were talking between themselves joined in for the weekly comradery that came with getting drunk with the Americans.

"To good luck and not getting shot at," Jordan raised both shot glasses and downed them together as everyone else drank whatever they had.

With enough drink in his system, Jordan stopped and retired for the night back to his room. Laying on his bed, his mind wandered to the operation he and his squad were taking on next week. It was a insurgent stronghold in Ukraine. The mission was mostly for recon but in the event he, Eliza, Craig and Erik could get the job done, they had full clearance to do so. The only wildcard would be another person on this team, a Ukrainian in particular.

He was some counter intelligence officer known as V. Jordan had never heard of him but in terms of Ukrainian Spetsnaz, this guy was one of the best, enough so he was on recommendation for Team Rainbow by the Security Service of Ukraine. Harry wasn't one to trust operators outside the team but he seemed incredibly comfortable with this V. Enough so to just send him on an assignment. Maybe this operation was a test to see if V was ready for the team. 

Jordan got off his bed and wandered to the offices and looked through files before a knock on the door knocked him out of his trance.

"Oh, Elena," he almost felt embarrassed before realizing the time.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him.

"No, not really, I've been looking for something on this V character we're working with next week."

"V, huh? I was on a hostage extraction with him once. I don't think Harry has a file on him other than the one the Ukrainian's gave to us. But I can say he's a good guy to have on your team. His extra bang are these bullets he makes, full of snake venom or some other poison. If the wound doesn't kill you, the venom will. Unfortunately they're basically sniper bolts so he takes three guns in with him. Last we worked together the bullets were on their Mk. III so I'd assume he's advanced it since."

"What about the actual dynamic? Erik and Craig didn't always get along but they've made it work."

"V is decently sociable but he kind of needs to be brought out of his shell however when he focuses on a goal, very little will stop him," Elena went into a cabinet hoping she was right the file on V was there. "Ah, just as I thought, it was under his last name. Vitale Shaforostov aka V."

Elena laid the file open on the desk.

"Age: 33. Height: 176 cm. Birthdate: April 20, same as Erik if I remember correctly. Blood type: O-. Italian and Ukrainian citizenship. Deceased mother and father, brother is MIA, sister is also deceased. 6 years with the SBGS, 8 with the SBU and participated in the sweep of Russian spies from the SBU and the military revolution back in 2014. He was given a shot at high command positions but wanted stay in field work."

"Interesting time in Ukrainian military history."

"Well to add to it, V has worked with the Russians afterwards. He doesn't seem to hold grudges but who's to say. I think he's coming in tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, early afternoon," Jordan pulled an envelope from the file and opened it to pictures of V. 

Two pictures were mugshots from 2008 and a note for the arrest for theft. The following was a passport photo from 2017, showing his hair grown out to his shoulders and tattoos covering up to his neck. And finally an updated photo that seemed more recent. He was dressed in uniform with a more formal black beret. Of V's notable features were neck tattoos and a nose piercing but also light brown eyes and black hair that almost seemed like it was dyed. 

"Been awhile, his hair is naturally brown but you can sometimes see his roots. He usually dresses mostly in grey and black."

"So it is dyed."

Jordan flipped through pages being reports on operations and assignments, most of them perfect successes. Then he came to V's medical record and his blood almost ran cold. V had been involved in bullet wounds here and there, it was noted he has two scars on his abdomen and two more on his left shoulder. Pictures were attached to files showing V in an ICU with major shrapnel wounds, many of which were still open at the time of the picture. There were follow ups to recovery including two more images showing the scarring from the incident. He went back through the operations and found a successful assignment under Operation Omega. It was an explosion in a mosque. The assignment was to apprehend an Egyptian terrorist. The mission objective was complete but 6 operatives and 13 civilians were killed in an explosion. The Injured were 54 civilians and then V.

"I remember hearing about this incident," Jordan spoke to himself. "I didn't realize the civilian casualties."

"V and I haven't spoken in a long time but I didn't know he was involved in Kyiv until I looked at the files," Harry gave both Elena and Jordan an almost apologetic look. "I planned on briefing you on V in the morning before his arrival but it seems you beat me to the punch."

"You know each other?"

"Vitale and I met when I was studying in his country. The SBU provided him as security for the duration of my stay in Ukraine. He was a natural urban predator, has an affinity for blending in with his surroundings which made him a top security operative. We became good friends however it was shortly after the Kyiv incident that we slowly stopped talking. I see now why. Since I came to Rainbow, I've wanted to put Vitale on the team, he’s strong both alone and with a team. He will let his leaders lead and support them to the best of his ability. I trust him with my life and while I don't expect you to immediately do the same, I do hope you trust in his ability and experience."

"I see, this assignment is to see how he works with us."

"Indeed. I think he could be a new addition to Rainbow. His specialty is getting in and getting out by whatever means necessary. He'll go in quietly or leave with a bang."

"He's a perform under pressure kind of operator then," Jordan closed the file on V.

"Somewhat, I think he's best described as a sword. Sturdy, powerful and deadly with the right technique. But there are limits to a sword. He's much like you, a strong solo but far more effective with support. Besides, I know you like the lab but how against sharing are you?"

"Depends, I don't know what to expect."

"He's a scientist more than a soldier at times but isn't opposed to big leaps. I think you'd work well together and learn a thing or two from each other. Most of his work is with toxins but they're all bloodborne. I would have set him up with James but if he'll be with your unit more, I think it's better if he was with you."

"Very well then. Plus it'd be nice to have someone else, I've been getting kinda lonely with Yui being back in Japan."

Vitale woke up around 9 in his hotel in Athens. At least he was driving alone, having been sent directions by Harry. He made his way to the bathroom sink and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath before going about his routines. His outfit of choice was just his leather jacket over a neon green hoodie and ripped jeans. Then with a heavy swallow, V rubbed moisturized on his face before taking some cheap concealer and blending it into his pale skin over his scars. He could always just wear gloves but makeup was the only real option to cover the injuries on his face.

His squadmates always wore their scars with pride like trophies but V never felt comfortable with his own. They reminded him too much of Kyiv. Never in his life had he felt so afraid. At least if he was dead it would have been over with but he wasn't. Once they looked natural enough, he packed the rest of his baggage that he was taking to the Stadium. It was state of the art for training but he was just appreciative of having a bed and place to eat. He knew Zofia from a joint operation between Ukraine and Poland and had become good friends with her younger sister, Ela, as well as Elena and Ryad from the GEO. On the other hand, he was worried about some of the Russians. He was significantly infamous for sweeping out Russian spies in the SBU during the revolution but didn't have a stellar reputation even in his own Spetsnaz. No matter how many casualties he tries to avoid and property damage, he gets the job done, sometimes no matter the process to make ends meet. 

V walked to a coffee shop down the street from his hotel, not even being subtle about spiking it with Irish cream when he sat down with his laptop. He pulled a vile of venom he'd been given from a friend in South Africa. Recreating the dendrotoxin would be his biggest challenge. All of V's poison's were based around snake venoms. When nature gives you a cheat sheet, it would be rude to refuse. His original formula was on par with some of the most potent poisons in the world but they killed without warning and antidotes were difficult to make. He wanted to be able to give his victims a time frame and have cure on hand more easily. Then he went to venoms. He'd been using king cobra venom in his first prototype poison before synthesizing his own made after the king's venom. Then a later version structured after giant spitting cobras which had a necrotizing effect on the wound. And now he found himself casually walking black mamba venom over his fingers. With proper application he could use the synthetic cytotoxins he previously developed which would create cell necrosis from the spitting cobra venom and apply them to the dendrotoxins which would inflict paralysis the ultimate objective after that would be creating an antivenom just for this. His objective wasn't to kill anymore, he had Mk. IV for that. This new Mk. V was meant to contain. Injure and paralyze the enemy. Then of course, if left untreated the heart would eventually stop beating or lungs would have no available muscles to keep them breathing. That would be a bad way to go. Not even an actual snakebite. 

After more notes, researching protein contents of dendrotoxins and a possible formula to test when he has a lab to synthesize it in, V left and returned to the hotel and took his bags down the motorcycle that arrived in the garage that morning for him. He was checked on and on the road with a standard but still sleek SBU helmet. He only had a backpack that was filled with his uniform, clothes and personal belongings. All his guns, knives and other weapons had been shipped to the Stadium directly rather than taking them with him.

The drive from Athens to Elis was almost freeing with open land and smaller villages on the way to the Stadium. He came up to the gates and showed his military ID and passport to security on the perimeter. Driving up to a small car park, he took off his helmet to be greeted by Harry and Ela.

"Long time, no see," Harry smiled as V set his helmet on the motorcycle.

"Yeah, too long since you've come to Ukraine," they lightly shook hands before Harry pulled him into a half hug.

"Good to see you, Vitale," Ela nodded as they gave each other a quick embrace. "Actually joining the team now?"

"Hopefully, I've been looking for a change of pace. 14 years of service has been rough."

"Well, welcome to the Program, top CTU training facility in the world. Everything is mostly free reign, you train yourself and each other," Harry walked with them. "We have two labs if you want to continue your work but I regret to inform you you'll have to share with Jordan."

"He that bad?"

"No, just a very... explosive personality," Ela chuckled. "He's the guy who always makes 'one big fuckin' hole' in reinforcement plating."

"American?"

"Yes but he's good at what he does, nonetheless," Harry chuckled. "I think you will both work well together. Jordan has a lot of the self confidence I find you lack at times. And you have the tactical flexibility he could benefit from." 

"I always hate when you read me like that," Vitale nodded to Ela as she went off to her duties or whatever

"I do my best to balance this team with who will benefit from each other. Strengths that can play off each other are the best kinds. While you and Ela are both good friends and I trust I could send you on an assignment together and it would be completed perfectly fine. But if my assessment is correct, between your skills and track records if I sent you on the same assignment with Jordan, the outcome would be successful but also different, maybe more property damage but you are both strong on attack. You can learn from each other more. If you are unsure of a move, Jordan would make the first step for you. In a change of plans where Jordan may hesitate with a solution, you'll already be considering the feasibility. This kind of teamwork is typically more rewarding individually, collectively and objectively. That's why on this upcoming operation, you'll be working with our FBI based squad."

"You think I would mesh well with them?"

"I think you'll work well with Jordan and Eliza in particular. You have the same subtle aggression on assignments. I also think you'll bounce off each other well. He's very sociable but lacks emotional open-ness. I think you could open each other up and make each other stronger both in and out of the field."

"Mm, I see."

"Ah, speak of the devil. This will be your space for your research," Harry smiled, opening a door to the secondary lab which was usually taken over by Jordan's explosives.

"Cleaned up a bit too," the American lifted his welder's goggles from his eyes. "You must be V."

"So I am," Vitale stepped in, looking at the large space. "You must Jordan then."

"Righto. So, chemist?"

"No schooling but I learned the trade from experience. I’m guessing that's your gig?"

"Somewhat. Got a bachelors in college but didn't really learn anything applicable until I joined the FBI."

"Understand that a little too much."

"So, I like explosives, what's your 'research'?"

"Blood based poisoning, mostly synthetics at that."

"Color me impressed. Synthetics are something to begin with but you're developing your own then?"

"100% inorganic cytotoxins and neurotoxins. I'll hopefully be working on new dendrotoxins."

"I don't even know what that is but I'm all for it."

Harry smiled to himself, happy that Jordan and Vitale were already getting along. He really did hope that Vitale could find a place in Rainbow. Harry always had some degree of pity for him. Even with his skill, he was mostly an outcast in his own CTU. Respected but not necessarily appreciated as he should be. Being close with Jordan was only one part of the equation. Eliza was also a welcoming character, as was Craig if he melded with someone's personality immediately. The only real challenge may be Erik but being as Vitale comes from a similar background it may make them close. They had that sheltered childhood that made them break free, the divergence between their stories was Erik's disappearance and Vitale's revolution. And Kyiv was more than enough scars mentally and physically for Vitale to harden his shell. Even if Vitale was rather easy to make friends, Erik could bring him out more. 

But at the end of the day, Harry could only hope Vitale could live up to his reputation as a soldier in the eyes of his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ukrainian ended up with his own room, being pretty standard with a bed, shelves and a desk. He began putting away his casual clothes in the closet and finding a track suit designed after the flag of Ukraine and the name V between the shoulders. He removed his jacket and hung it up, changing into a black long sleeve shirt with a few holes in the neck plus his jeans and sneakers. Vitale walked down to the locker rooms as the facility was pretty straight forwards. He saw an empty locker with a sticky note with his name on it.

"Hey, you must be V," a woman with white streaks in her hair smiled as she opened the locker next to his.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Dokkaebi, or just Grace. 707th SMB. Nice to meet you."

"Same," he checked his sidearm and mains which has already been delivered. "Right, I'm Vitale. SBU."

Grace noted his accent was marginally more understandable than the Bosak sisters or the Russians and almost took on a more British tone with certain words but it was still clear English wasn't his first language. 

"So, getting your test run before being made official?"

"Yeah, they're sending me with the Americans to a separatist hot spot in Sumy. I've been trying to get some action to be taken but the SBU decided to tap out. No wonder our Spetsnaz isn't taken seriously."

"So you made it up in the command chain."

"Somewhat. I've never wanted to end up some cranky commander or general in an office. I prefer the field work, minus the possibility of death."

"Well, no rewards without risks."

Vitale somewhat fell silent, checking the sights on his rifle before taking his folded uniform and putting it on the rack. His eyes darted across the details. He tossed the standard issue balaclava on the bench and set his beret on the shelf. After further observation, he removed his tactical vest from the body form and looked it over, knowing he would make a custom design to better suit his needs. He also stripped the loose pants he was so used to in favor of tailoring them to a better, more form fitting style. He would probably convert to winter camo instead of the fall he's been in for the last months. Vitale also smiled to himself which made Grace smile as she could see the gears turning in his head.

He looked over at her almost hesitantly.

"What do you need?" she looked closer.

"Um, well, winter camo, dark variation. I don't know, do you do custom tac vests?"

"Ask Elena, if you have a design she'll tell you who to ask or she might be able to make it for you. As for the camo, I don't have exactly winter but this marble black and grey I used back in the Ghost Corps. I can give you my old uniform if you want the fabric."

"Yeah, if you'd be willing."

"Of course, it would finally give it a use. What else?"

"Pretty much just that," Vitale anxiously rubbed his neck. "I just... it feels good to get out."

"What do mean?"

"I've been with the SBU for almost 9 years. I mean, you might know or maybe you don't but six years ago, there was huge sweep of Russian spies from us. It's not even like they were just faces I knew in the halls, they were my friends. I'd gotten drunk with some of them, taken acid with others. I've always wondered if it was just because of my rank. I mean, I would have done the same but that was rough on me. Then I brushed shoulders with death about 3 years ago. A bomb went off during an op and I was caught in the blast. I survived obviously but I have pretty much nothing outside the SBU. I stuck around but much like after the sweep, they never looked at me the same. I started being more insubordinate, did things my way. Rainbow is my out for lack of a better term. I don't know how to be a normal person. If I can earn my spot here, I earn my leave from that place. Besides, it's not what it used to be. It's basically servitude disguised as national pride."

"I get it. Well, kind of. Rainbow is my way of proving I'm worthy of being an operator at all. I can't return to the White Tigers or the army. This is it for me."

"Well if we both get screwed over, we can start a private military company."

"I'm all in for that. Maybe Kali wouldn't mind more people in Nighthaven."

"Maybe, she might take you on your reputation alone."

"What reputation?"

"Talk travels fast, now I don't know how much it true but supposedly the new recruit has a lot of citations."

"So that's the rumor?"

"Citations mean one of two things here. You're either perfect for the team or would never make it. Sure, some operators are here because they're that good but I think a lot of us are here, myself included, because we're rule breakers. Where national CTUs see insubordination, Rainbow sees opportunity. Mike, or Thatcher, I'll admit we don't get along but he's here because he played the game and earned his place. I respect him for that. But I think you got the invite I did, we aren't meant to play the game."

"Well, I won't say I get it but it makes enough sense."

"I find most things here to be like that." 

James was walking down to the R and D labs before being met with Taina looking over some paper.

"Lost?" he chuckled.

"Enough," she scoffed. "Where's Shaforostov's lab?"

"I think V is sharing with Jordan. Down the hall, on the left will be a door with a bloodborne pathogens and explosives sign. That's the spot. Dropping off V's stuff?"

"I don't ask what's in the briefcase, besides will a quick sweep of his file, I almost don't want to know."

"Something that bad? Seems like a good guy."

"Mostly business as usual with some citations except this one incident last year."

"And?"

"Just take a look at it yourself, it'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Jordan pulled in a metal briefcase with him as he opened his and V's shared lab. He didn't order anything so if was obviously Vitale's. He seemed nice but it was clear there was some hesitation and something beneath the skin. And with that, curiosity got the best of him and Jordan opened the case to see vials full of a redish liquids that he could only assume to be Vitale's poisons but the placement of a bloodborne pathogen sign on the door was slightly concerning. He closed the briefcase, just leaving it on V's worktable before returning to his own tasks. He hates the discrepancies crossing his mind but just left it be. 

Vitale came in later to find the briefcase, Jordan giving him a smile. He was quick about storing his samples in a minifridge under his table before lift the foam, exposing bullets marked with red paint in an X.

"Damn," he muttered as Vitale moved the bullets to a rack usually used for more vials. "7.62x51mm NATOs. You make those yourself?"

"No other maker knows how to store a liquid in one," Vitale smiled. "I can show you how it works."

"Hit me," Jordan walked over.

Vitale took one and removed the copper case that came standard with the bullet type.

"So, you're an engineer, what do you observe?" Vitale watched Jordan's interests peak.

"The bullet itself is just spray painted," Jordan scratched off some of the copper paint, revealing a glass tip with more of the red liquid. "How the hell does this not crack when its shot?"

"That's the point, it does," Vitale set the bullet on a metal tray and just haphazardly broke it open with a hammer. "Have any open wounds on you hands?"

"Amazingly, no," Jordan showed off his scarred hands and wrists.

"Well, it's simple. The glass cracks when it's fired so when it enters the skin, it envenoms immediately, only problem is I can't shoot it through walls. But it's made pretty basic, glass 'payload' full of my Mk V venom, insert into a custom jacket, make the bullet like normal."

"Actually genius. You coat anything with it?"

"Not usually. Because it's a synthetic it has its weaknesses. air being one of them. Exposure to oxygen makes this thing a perfect oxidization agent and I don't have an antidote for tetanus."

"Well doesn't your venom cause necrosis if left untreated?"

"Exactly, if left untreated. The paralysis would kill you first within and hour but assuming I administered the antidote, the necrosis would still continue, it's meant to be a... nahaduvannya, a reminder."

"I notice you speak in Ukrainian when you get nervous. And also when you talk to yourself."

"Only the Russians know about what I'm saying, it's my safe language."

"Well, I've never had the honor of English being my second language but I do speak some degree of Mandarin."

"Can't say I took you for a linguist but not all that surprising."


End file.
